Le croquemitaine
by Lindelea54
Summary: Défi avec Black Jesther. Même la nuit de Noël, le croquemitaine se cache dans le noir, pour attraper les enfants pas sages... JOYEUSES FETES TOUT LE MONDE !


**Avis au lecteur**

 **Ce que tu t'apprètes à lire, petit hominidé insouciant, est le fruit d'un défi avec Black Jesther. Je devais caser les mots/thèmes : croquemitaine, clone et parrain. Par contre cette fic maltraite violemment l'esprit de Noël à grand coup de batte de baseball, mais à quoi vous attendiez vous, venant de moi ? :')**

 **Après c'est un peu court, désolée :/**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LE CROQUEMITAINE

-Maman ! Pourquoi parrain est pas là ?

La maman du petit Billy Walters soupira et continua à dresser la table pour uniquement deux personnes, son fils et elle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne, mon ange. La police a besoin de tous les effectifs disponibles, et encore plus la nuit du réveillon.

-Mais il avait promis qu'il viendrait !

Une savoureuse odeur de dinde envahissait lentement la pièce à vivre du minuscule appartement où vivaient Ann Walters et son petit garçon, Billy.

Le petit Billy, quant à lui, était frustré et crevait de faim -état que l'agréable fumet de la volaille au four n'était pas pour arranger-. Il avait passé la journée à décorer pour l'arrivée de son parrain, Lawrence Douglas, officier du GCPD. Il avait été gentil, il avait aidé sa maman à faire la cuisine, à déposer des boules et des guirlandes dans le sapin et à coller des stickers sur les vitres de l'appartement. Si parrain ne venait pas, tous ces efforts n'auraient servi à rien !

-Je veux parrain, asséna-t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Il ne viendra pas, trancha sa maman, qui découpait à présent une portion de dinde pour la déposer ensuite dans l'assiette de son fils.

Billy voulait bouder, faire payer à sa mère, mais Billy avait faim. Aussi eut-il la brillante idée de fusionner les deux en mangeant les bras croisés, sans couverts et sans les mains, sous le regard à la fois excédé et découragé de sa maman.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, fier de lui.

-Billy, mange correctement, s'il te plaît.

Le garçonnet fut d'abord tenté de répondre simplement « nan », sur un ton le plus insolent possible. Mais il préféra recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la nappe, avec une mimique de défi.

Sa mère serra les dents. Pas bon. Le garçon, ou plutôt la teigne, lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant au mépris de toute prudence.

Il avait déjà fait des choses de ce genre, et se savait hors de danger. Sa maman ne le punirait sûrement pas. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il fasse le mur pour rejoindre son papa, sur Gotham Village.

Papa, au moins, il lui criait jamais dessus et il tenait ses promesses.

-Si parrain vient pas, je serai pas sage.

Maman serra les poings. Le petit monstre lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Quand son fils décida d'étaler son crachat sur tout son côté de la table à l'aide de sa manche de pyjama, elle perdit toute notion de self-control.

-MAINTENANT BILLY TU ARRETES!JE N'Y PEUX RIEN SI TON PARRAIN TRAVAILLE DANS LA POLICE !

Cet éclat surprit le petit garçon, qui ne demeura pas en reste.

-SI ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! T'ES NULLE POUR TOUT ! JE COMPRENDS POURQUOI PAPA IL EST ALLÉ AVEC JENNY ! ELLE AU MOINS ELLE EST BIEN !

Il se mit debout. Sa maman était nulle, de toute façon. Tellement nulle qu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas de maman quand on lui demandait à l'école. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que sa maman n'avait même pas de travail. Papa disait tout le temps que Maman était nulle. Et en plus elle était bête, à croire qu'il ne remarquerait jamais les bouteilles à moitié entamées « cachées » sous l'évier avec le Destop et le sel du lave vaisselle. Il posa sa petite main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS BILLY ?

Maman était debout à présent. Et elle avait les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un personnage de cartoon.

-JE VAIS CHEZ PAPA ET JENNY ! PAPA AU MOINS IL VA M'OFFRIR LES SOLDATS CLONES QUE TU DIS QU'ILS SONT TROP CHERS !

Cet épisode avait particulièrement frustré le garçon. Les figurines de clones étaient juste là, à sa portée, et Maman l'avait entraîné au loin, le laissant réclamer sans répondre, alors que les clones tant convoités s'éloignaient. Le nouveau Star Wars était sorti au cinéma et il n'avait même pas été autorisé à aller le voir ! Sa maman lui devait au moins ça !

Dans un geste plein de théâtralité dramatique, le grand Billy-la-teigne-Walters claqua la porte derrière lui et se retrouva sur le palier de leur appartement, les pieds sur le paillasson plein de tâches.

Il allait rentrer chez Papa, Maman pleurerait parce qu'elle est nulle et ce serait bien fait. Na !

Il commençait à faire froid et noir à Gotham, et les quartiers mal fréquentés, comme l'East End, où vivait Maman, ne disposaient que de quelques lampadaires de l'éclairage public. Pas de décorations de Noël illuminées, elles étaient réservées à d'autres quartiers, comme Gotham Village, où vivait Papa. Le trottoir était sale sous les pantoufles en forme de têtes de soldats clones du petit garçon en pyjama qui commença alors à se sentir un peu bête. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une veste, des chaussures ou quoi que ce soit...

A pieds, il devrait il devait y avoir environ une demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver chez Papa. Même s'il était très et qu'il n'avait peur de rien, Billy-la-teigne, digne descendant de Billy The Kid, évitait soigneusement de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans les zones d'ombres, leur préférant la lumière jaune pisseux des réverbères. Il était courageux, il n'avait peur de rien, et sûrement pas de quelques SDF ! Il était grand !

D'ailleurs... Était-ce juste un effet de la lumière ou les murs étaient en train de trembler et d'onduler ? Et ce grondement, semblable à un séisme... D'où venait-il ?

La réponse fut vite apportée à Billy. Une énorme vague se dressait à l'autre extrémité de la rue. Comme lors d'un tsunami, un véritable mur d'eau se dessinait entre deux immeubles décrépis. Une peur panique envahit alors brutalement le garçonnet. Il avait toujours eu peur de l'eau. Au point de refuser d'apprendre à nager, de piquer une crise à la simple mention d'un bain et de boycotter fermement tous les verres d'eau que pouvait lui proposer sa maman, s'hydratant uniquement avec des sodas achetés aux distributeurs dans la rue.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement à la vue du bloc aquatique et bifurqua à toutes jambes dans une ruelle adjacente, toute idée de prudence effacée par la terreur pure qui lui glaçait le sang. Quelque chose de glacé se répandait sur le sol, trempait son bas de pyjama et ses chaussons.

Luttant contre l'effroi, Billy grimpa sur une poubelle. Par chance, il n'avait que huit ans, et son poids ridicule ne fit pas basculer le container graisseux. Perché sur son abri de fortune, crispé au rebord du couvercle, le petit garçon inspira et appela, de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à quitter des yeux l'eau qui léchait avidement le bord de la poubelle:

-Maman ! Maman ! Au secours ! MAMAN !

 _Billy, Billy, Billy_ , sembla soudain répondre une voix. Elle était bien différente de celle de sa maman... Elle était rauque et aiguë, comme pour parodier cruellement l'intonation de Maman.

-AIDEZ MOI !

Lentement, une silhouette émergea d'entre les ombres. Etrangement, sa progression ne semblait pas entravée par l'eau qui montait aux genoux.

-Non, lâcha la voix.

Elle semblait venir de la créature, puis se répercuter contre les murs et enfin siffler aux oreilles de Billy.

Les lumières de la rue permettaient difficilement de distinguer les contours de la silhouette. Billy pouvait à peine remarquer que l'arrivant portait un costume sombre et ce qui ressemblait à un sac à patates sur la tête.

Quand l'être fut suffisamment près pour que Billy ait l'impression de sentir son souffle sur son visage, il inclina la tête et interrogea, une once d'avidité malsaine dans le ton :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Billy ?

Retenant ses larmes, l'enfant balbutia, mi-en colère, mi-paniqué.

-De-de l'eau par-partout ! AIDEZ MOI ! ET VOUS ETES QUI D'ABORD ?

Les yeux du monstre brillaient d'un éclat rougeâtre et meurtrier. Sans prêter attention à la question, il marmonna, pensif, l'air légèrement déçu.

-Aquaphobie, tristement commun.

-VOUS ETES QUI ?

L'autre gloussa.

-Je te fais peur Billy ?

Le garçonnet recula sur sa poubelle jusqu'à se retrouver coincé, dos au mur humide.

-C'est bien, susurra l'être. C'est très, très bien. Tes résultats sont très positifs.

Deux mains crochues se posèrent sur le bord de la poubelle.

-Dis moi Billy... As-tu été sage cette année ?

Dans un regain de courage des plus inattendus, Billy la teigne ricana :

-De toute façon, j'y crois plus depuis longtemps à ces histoires débiles de Papa Noël !

La créature éclata presque de rire, avant de redevenir sérieuse brutalement.

-Parce que j'ai un air de Père Noël ? Non. Non non non mon petit Billy. Moi, je suis le croquemitaine

Les yeux luisants se rapprochaient lentement du visage du garçon tétanisé.

-Je suis le croquemitaine, je pourchasse les vilains garnements et je les dresse avant de les rendre à leurs parents. Je suis le Maître de l'Epouvante, je suis le pire cauchemar des enfants et des plus grands, je suis l'Epouvantail.

C'est alors qu'une des mains, plus semblable à une serre qu'à une main d'ailleurs, saisit le poignet osseux du garçonnet.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ann Walters se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête, sûrement dû aux quelques bouteilles terminées la veille. La police, appelée dès que Billy avait disparu, n'avait rien trouvé, en dehors d'une pantoufle dans une poubelle du quartier.

Elle se préparait à rappeler Lawrence, pour avoir des nouvelles, quand la sonnerie résonna dans toute la maison, lui donnant l'horrible impression qu'on administrait un violent coup de marteau sur son crâne. D'un pas chancelant, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Juste un grand paquet cadeau, enveloppé de papier noir et orné d'un épais ruban orange. Il trônait là, seul, sur le palier, comme s'il était sorti de terre par magie.

Usant de toutes ses forces, elle traîna le paquet, qui devait bien peser trente kilos, dans l'appartement.

Néanmoins, au moment de l'ouvrir, elle hésita. Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi. Une bombe, au pire. Voire encore plus horrible, un morceau de son petit garçon. Retenant sa nausée, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et souleva le couvercle percé du cadeau.

A l'intérieur de la boîte, blotti en position foetale, se trouvait Billy la teigne, tremblant, grelottant et trempé. Il lui manquait bel et bien un chausson, et son pyjama imbibé d'eau lui collait à la peau. L'enfant leva vers elle ses yeux écarquillés de terreur, hallucinés. Il ressemblait à un animal craintif et n'avait plus rien d'une teigne. Tout doucement, toute gueule de bois oubliée, la jeune femme caressa les cheveusx de son fils et l'enroula dans sa propre robe de chambre.

C'est alors que tomba des vêtements une carte de Noël toute gondolée par l'eau.

D'une main tremblante, Ann Walters retourna la carte, pour trouver une note.

 _Joyeux Noël, Ann_

 _Avec a promesse que votre monstre ne vous fera plus défaut._

 _Si c'était le cas, je me verrai ravi d'administrer plus d'une leçon à ce petit âne._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez mon cadeau._

* * *

 **La morale de cette histoire, c'est que tout le monde fait des bonnes actions à Noël, même l'Epouvantail. La preuve: au début, j'avais décidé que Billy décèderait, mais finalement il est resté en vie, parce que faut pas trop déconner avec l'esprit de Noël, que diable !  
**

 **L'autre morale, c'est que les sales gosses, c'est maaaaaaal !**

 **Après, Billy est un prénom franchement creepy, selon moi. Et ne posez pas trop de question par rapport aux incohérences de scénario, j'ai déjà fait ma bonne action en épargnant Billy, rien ne dit que vous aurez autant de chance.**

 **BREF ! JOYEUX NOWEL, PAUVRES AMES EGAREES !**

 **Et laissez une review, please !**


End file.
